


In the Business of Pleasure

by SacredMorningStar



Series: Marvel Drabbles, One-shots and Fics [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom Loki, M/M, No Smut, bdsm relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredMorningStar/pseuds/SacredMorningStar
Summary: WARNING! This is a BDSM style fic however it isn’t a smut. Do NOT read this if you do not agree with the life-style. Mostly minor mentions of toys, mostly obedience and humiliation kinks being used here.Loki Laufeyson is hired by Tony Stark to help the billionaire deal with some extra stress and anxiety that had been seriously affecting him however what will the pair do when they fall fro each other and don't realise.





	In the Business of Pleasure

 

Tony needed a release, his stresses had been building up for what was most likely months now, and the only thing he could think of was something an old flame had introduced him to. He was getting overwhelmed with work and with everything that had been going on and needed an outlet he knew had worked in the past and hoped would help him in the future. He’d heard of a Dom that a few in his circle of celebrities used when they needed someone just to take control for them. He knew this Dom would be bound by their contract not to disclose anything they do, unless something illegal occurred, and would make sure that every need Tony had while he was there would be taken care of. That first email had been the most awkward for Tony. He hadn’t hired a Dom before and hadn’t been sure how to approach the subject but as they began to email each other he felt himself become much more comfortable with discussing the contract. Loki Laufeyson was his name, although when they were together he would be called king or master, and it seemed he had been keeping track of Tony in the news and rumours within high society.

 

The keen interest Loki had in Tony surprised the billionaire but for now he focused on arranging the details of their contract. He had been told the Dom wouldn’t do more than three days, a long weekend usually, but he would be available for calls in the week should Tony need him. They discussed prices, how often at month Loki would stay, what was expected of Tony from Loki and vice versa, and once the contract had been agreed, the whole process taking nearly two weeks, they finally arranged to meet in person in a café near the tower. Tony felt nervous as he waited at the back, out of view of everyone in the café to keep to himself, and his eyes kept turning to the door each time it opened. This would be the test to see if he could be the Sub that Loki wanted and whether Loki was the right Dom for Tony. Seeing Loki walk in, photos exchanged during emails, he felt his nerves spike as his mind began to shift. He watched as the man walked gracefully through the small café, once he’d spotted the billionaire at the back, and couldn’t stop his eyes roaming over the slender body before him. They spent time in the café talking over coffee working out any final additions to the contract, making sure both parties were happy, before they signed it and headed to the tower acting as if they were businessmen going to a meeting.

 

The moment the pair got to Tony’s floor in the tower the atmosphere changed between them. Tony watched the subtle changes, standing a little taller, gaze a little colder, the tone of his voice becoming just a little deeper and more commanding. He had been worried that Loki wouldn’t be right for him, that his voice wouldn’t be right for him, that the man just wouldn’t trigger the part of Tony he needed being brought out, but it seemed he hadn’t needed to worry at all. Within moments of walking onto the floor and seeing the changes he could feel his mindset already starting to kick in. Loki took a moment to watch the man with a small smirk as he watched Tony take on his mindset. Loki had been perfect for Tony, picking up his tells for when something was too much and knowing when to stay firm, he didn’t treat Tony like a child but wasn’t afraid to scold the man whenever his attitude soured.

 

Over three months Loki spent each weekend with the billionaire and it seemed to help calm the chaos that had been running through his mind. He hadn’t realised just how helpful it would be and just how much he would miss the man when he was gone after their third weekend together. There was a routine that Tony didn’t have in the week when he was alone and it felt great handing the power over to the other man. When he felt truly lost in the week he would call Loki just to hear him and even recorded a few of his commands for those times when he couldn’t get hold of the Dom. It wasn’t just about the sex, but the sex was amazing and he was finding kinks he didn’t even know about, and that was the scariest part for him. He hadn’t been so dependent on someone in years, J.A.R.V.I.S. didn’t count with having built him, and the fact that he was missing the man so much, whenever he wasn’t around, was something Tony wasn’t used to at all. He’d always been told that Stark men were strong and they didn’t need anyone else in their lives to keep them strong and yet again he was letting his father down by relying on the man to be his support and strength; finding just the timbre of his voice calming and soothing.

 

There was one weekend that truly made Tony wonder if he had fallen for the man he paid to entertain him. He’d been having a week from hell where everything just seemed to either go wrong or problems were found which shouldn’t have been there. He’d been wondering if someone had been sabotaging some of the tech, even finding proof of it as he’d made sure all stock was photographed during packing, and even found out some tech had been falsely returned. It hadn’t really affected profits but the small number had been so concentrated he’d grown angry at the actions of the business he was dealing with and ended up cutting all ties with them; losing a customer and potential business partners. Any time he went into the lab to calm down and just build anything he wanted seemed to either be disturbed by calls from the head office of Stark Industries or by others either trying to argue with him or try to squeeze a story out of nothing. He was on the verge of breaking by the time Friday had come around because he’d had not true time to wind down and constantly being on edge had never been good for him. This weekend he knew he was going to need a lot from Loki and it seemed as soon as the man saw Tony he knew exactly what was needed. All contact except by specific people was blocked, J.A.R.V.I.S. being very handy at blocking cell reception to the billionaire’s phone, and he shut Tony away in a quiet room with just the two of them together. He spoiled the needy man for the entire weekend, cooking food for the man, finding ways to distract him, taking time to help relieve tension within Tony’s muscles, all of it being careful and none sexually driven; although the massage had ended up with something much more fun thanks to Tony. The weekend had been more about making sure Tony had time to just relax and forget about whatever was stressing him rather than pleasing his Dom and that really threw him off. He had expected the man to still want him at every beck and call and yet Loki seemed to do everything just for Tony.

 

That weekend felt like everything he could dream of from being in a true relationship with someone. He had enjoyed every moment of that weekend more than most, which surprised and confused the playboy, even though they had the least amount of sex since they had first begun their contract together. Everything had been so peaceful, so domestic, it almost felt like they’d been together for years and Tony had got so comfortable he forgot that Loki had to go home Monday morning. There was a moment when Tony almost begged Loki to stay, to spend an extra few days around the tower, but that wasn’t part of their contract, he couldn’t demand Loki stay, he had to accept the fact that Loki was going to leave when Tony had been desperate for him to stay. He felt his heart clench tightly as he watched Loki leave but he didn’t even know what was going on in the Dom’s head other than maybe just preparing himself for his next client. That was what made Tony realise just what he had started to feel for the dark-haired man when he felt furious that Loki was going off to see other people; something he’d known since the start of their contract. He knew he couldn’t tell Loki about his revelation, if he did their contract would be cancelled and he’d never see him again, and he feared what the reaction would be; if he was mocked or teased for falling for the Dom. He buried it under everything, blocked it out, made sure he wouldn’t reveal his stupid crush, and focused on pleasing his Dom whenever he was around. He tried not to call him during the week, trying to detach himself from the other more than he wanted, to make it so much easier to let go of his feelings but he just couldn’t.

 

Loki had been oblivious to his Sub’s inner conflict but he had been going through one of his own. He had definitely been treating Tony different to all his other Subs. He would be much more tender with him, much more lenient with rules, would lavish him with gifts more often than other subs, and even would look forward to hearing Tony’s voice when he would inevitably call in the week for him. He was finding himself wanting to spend more time with Tony than any of his other Subs, wanting to extend their contracted time, wanting to do more with him than he had any before. He was going to do something he hadn’t done for a Sub before as it was his policy not to build attachments to people who didn’t feel the same way towards him. He ran a business and he didn’t want to ruin any reputations he could build by emotionally attaching to those who didn’t want it. He had found out Tony’s birthday, bought him something useful but not something either of them would consider expensive, and planned to surprise him in the tower knowing he had time off then. This was something he never did for any of the others unless they asked him to be with them on this day. He’d turned down a few different customers just to keep the day free for him to do what he planned; something he never thought he would do.

 

He headed to the tower, J.A.R.V.I.S. allowing him inside as it had been arranged between the two of them, trying to keep his excitement down as he pondered what Tony’s reaction to the present and surprise visit would be. He knew the tower well enough to get himself around and if he needed to he would ask J.A.R.V.I.S. for help but it seemed today Tony would be easy to find. He’d been taken to the main lounge where the pair would sit and watch films together in moments of peace, which were more common with Tony as his Sub, and he saw Tony laying out on one of the sofa’s. It was only then he heard the man speaking to someone even though he didn’t see anyone in the room.

 

“Sir, I always aim to please. Am always yours.” His voice was rough, clearly in his Sub mindset, and as Loki got close he noticed the soft flush of the billionaire’s cheeks. “I will be good, I promise, do what you want me to when you want.”

 

Loki couldn’t hold back feelings of betrayal at the thought of Tony have another master when he had been so close to Loki. Yes, Tony had become busy over the past month, mostly now meeting him at weekends and scarcely calling the phone, but he didn’t think that was because he was being replaced. Although it had never stated it in the contract they were both clear that the Sub was only supposed to keep one Dom yet it seemed Tony had broken that rule and it make Loki angry. He stormed over to the man and snatched the phone from his hand about to yell at whoever was on the other end of the line, only to hear his own voice. He stared at the phone in confusion before the blush on Tony’s face grew brighter and he sat up quickly in a panic. He’d been recording some of their calls, some of their conversations, and would use them when he needed to hear Loki to make sure he didn’t disturb him. He kept them on his phone, not playing them in the room as it felt more personal having his voice so close, yet not it seemed to get him in trouble. He felt dread build up inside him and his gaze lowered to the floor waiting for his Dom to scold him. It intrigued Loki to hear the lengths his sweet Sub went without him and he was going to find out just how far Tony had tried to go without disrupting him but that was for later.

 

“I came here to surprise you on your birthday, even brought you a gift, something I was sure you might like and yet you surprise me with this. Just how long have you been using tricks like this to pretend that I am close?” A deep chuckle rumbled in his chest as he saw Tony look up at him in surprise. “I’m not angry, just very surprised you would go to such lengths. I’ve always allowed you to call me whenever you would need me, there are things I do with you which I don’t with others, yet you seem to behave in ways that don’t make sense.”

 

Self-doubt seemed to build inside of Tony. He looked at the present that was now behind held out to him and he wasn’t even sure if he could take it. He didn’t know if he deserved the present as he didn’t feel good enough for the Dom hearing his words. He had used recordings of his Dom’s voice, been trying to find ways to cope without him when he needed him, had been forcing himself to keep distance that hadn’t been there before between the two. He felt Loki’s hand take his and place the small box in his hand; wrapped beautifully in green and gold with a small gold ribbon.

 

“I don’t deserve it sir, you came here to surprise me and I…I’ve let you down.” He frowned deeply as he stared that the gift before he tried to pass it back without any luck. “Sir, I’ve been to distance myself from you, trying to get rid of feelings for you that…that shouldn’t be there, I’ve ruined our contract because you’re not going to want to be around me much longer.” Tony’s voice was small, showing all the self-doubt and worry that had been building up inside his head.

 

“Open it Tony, I have bought it for you and only you so I want you to open it.” Loki sat down next to Tony and smiled softly waving his hand to the present. “If you don’t open it then you truly will make me angry. So far you have not truly had me angry with you, just some disappointment, but I suggest you don’t make me angry with you.”

 

It wasn’t long before Tony pulled at the wrapping carefully and revealed a Bremont box. He opened it slowly revealing a beautiful watch which had a gold watch face with small emeralds making the 3, 6, 9 and 12 of the watch-face. It was beautiful and clearly well-made, with a half open watch-face, and as Tony took it out of the box he couldn’t help turning it over to look over all of it. Slowly he spun the watch over and saw an engraving on the back of the watch. ‘To my one true Sub, All My Adoration Loki’ had been carved elegantly into the back of the watch and he couldn’t help running his finger over the writing confused.

 

“Now you must understand there are contracts which I can’t just end right now however I have been reducing my time with others, I find your time much more inviting and enjoyable, I had hoped you would feel the same and it appears I was right. I was wondering if you would be interested in being my full time Sub?” Loki had turned slightly in his seat to face Tony better and he watched the confused shock come to his face. “Would you be all mine and I be all yours?”

 

Tony honestly didn’t know how to respond after spending so long trying to bury his love, which still clung on, and to have it returned just confused him more. He took a moment to himself to think, to know he wasn’t making such a rushed decision, to know Loki truly wanted this for both parties. He smiled brightly and gently lay the watch over his wrist with a nod.

 

“You think I’m going to pass up making you mine forever?” Tony chuckled as he began to secure it only for Loki to do it for him.

 

“You are mine and I am yours. Give me time, I will end the contracts I can now however others may take time but know this watch symbolises something I have _never_ done with one of my Subs before. Once I have ended all my contracts we will alter our own and make it more fitting for our new relationship.”


End file.
